


Sugar (Yes Please)

by xxMeddlesome4xx



Series: Academia - Anthropomorphic [1]
Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMeddlesome4xx/pseuds/xxMeddlesome4xx
Summary: Trent is an openly lesbian first year on campus. When she sees her long-time crush, Queenie, in a bad mood she decides to shoot her shot. Will they end up together or will Queenie's ex, Westly, get between them? Will something ELSE get in the way?
Series: Academia - Anthropomorphic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Coffee Shop Chances

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is... either the most incredible or the worst thing you'll ever read.

Trent awoke with the first rays of the sun, having forgotten to shut the blinds the night before. It has been a few months since she started university but the room still felt a little foreign despite all the posters. With one last look at the ceiling where her lesbian pride flag hung like a tapestry, Trent dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day. She tied her long blue hair into a braid and put on a flowery dress that hung to her knees. 

“Ok, time for Starbucks,” Trent muttered to herself, grabbing her student card and leaving the dorm. As she walked into the student building, her heart rapidly sped up as she spotted Queenie quietly studying at a table in the back. Her dark brown hair was up in a messy bun as she highlighted something in one of the many textbooks scattered around her.

Despite their age difference, Queenie being in the 4th year of her looong Engineering degree, Trent could not help but have a huge crush on the brunette. They had barely said 10 words to each other and Queenie was definitely straight but the heart wants what it wants. 

Speak of the devil, Queenie’s boyfriend Westly walked in as Trent waited in the Starbucks line. He made a beeline for Queenie... who suddenly tensed up? Did Trent see that right? She could not tell what happened after as it was her turn to order, “a venti iced caramel macchiato with oat milk, please.” She stuttered out, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the couple.

By the time she got her drink, Westly had stormed away from Queenie’s table leaving Trent even more suspicious. Without taking the time to think about it, Trent stumbled over to the back table and plopped herself across from Queenie.

“Are you ok?” She asked, “You seem a little stressed.”

Queenie looked shocked, staring at the girl in front of her. Her eyes quickly glanced down to the obvious pride pin on Trent’s bag and she suddenly looked away. 

“Yeah, I’m good. My ex just decided to stop by before his polo practice.”

Trent tried not to show any emotion as her heart soared at the word “ex”. Maybe she actually had a chance with her long time crush? Could Queenie ever like her back? Oh of course not… she is still straight and way out of Trent’s league…

“Well, don’t worry Queens. If he tries to bother you again just let me know and I’ll show him what my sword can do!” Trent exclaimed.

Queenie was at a complete loss for words.

“Queens? Wait a second, SWORD?”

“Oh, oops. I hope you don’t mind the nickname. I am Trent by the way, my parents clearly wanted a boy. And yeah I’m in the sword-wielding club on campus,” she puffed her chest proudly.

Queenie’s heart was going into overdrive. One second she is fighting with her ex-boyfriend, who is still holding the reason they broke up against her, and the next a gorgeous girl is sitting in front of her, giving her the cutest smile and saying she can SWORD FIGHT? Was she asleep?

“Oh… n- no need. I- I think he just needs more time maybe…” She stuttered.

Trent gave her a confused look, “More time for what?”

Queenie’s eyes widened comically, “No- I- I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” She sighed tiredly. “I just can’t really tell anyone I know and you seem… like you would understand.” Queenie glanced at Trent’s bag again, diverting her eyes.

“I’m.. not exactly straight… or attracted to men I guess? I know what you’re thinking, why did she even date Westly? But I don’t know… I only realized recently so I tried to break it off nicely but now he’s being such a dick about everything.”

Trent listened patiently, her eyes going wider with each sentence, “Ok, that’s it! Next time I see him, I WILL beat his ass-”

Queenie laughed softly. What would this tiny girl be able to do against a guy who’s on the POLO team? Besides, she could have already had her revenge if she wanted.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Just don’t tell anyone… please…” Queenie looked at her with a pleading but weirdly assured expression. Her eyes dilated as she held direct eye contact, leaving Trent weak in the knees. It was now or never! She had to shoot her shot.

“No! Of course not!” Trent exclaimed, “But… would you want to get lunch sometime? Off-campus maybe?” She smiled hopefully.

It was Queenie’s turn to be flustered as she blushed bright red, “Like.. Like on a date?”

“If you want… you’re just… very hot... so I would love to spend more time with you…”

Queenie hesitated but knew that her mind was already made up, “Meet you here tomorrow at 1. Don’t be late.” She stated and swiftly walked off with her textbooks. 

Trent was in for… something. She just didn’t fully know what yet.


	2. The Party That Went Wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a ride... buckle up kiddos.

It’s been a few weeks and the girls have gone on a few dates now. Nothing was made official as Queenie still had to hide her true self from the cruel world that is Earth. Anyway… tonight was the BIGGEST party of the year and EVERYONE is going to be there. Everyone meaning Westly too… he was still giving Queenie trouble and threatened to ruin her reputation. He was likely all talk no bite but it was hard to ignore his threats since he’s on the polo team. Horse boys run the university so to have one shun you is to have ALL shun you. 

Anyway… Trent was feeling excited for the party. She put on a long white dress with big poofy sleeves but decided to wear her converse instead of heels. Heels are just a social construct to make girls weak and Trent was NOT about to fall for the patriarchy. She also hid her best sword under the dress. In case of emergency of course. 

At 11pm Trent met Queenie at the statue. Everyone knows the Obama statue. She was wearing a short sequence dress that was emerald green just like her glassy orbs. She looked so pretty that Trent suddenly wished her long white dress was a wedding dress so they could elope and live in the forest. But she had a lecture at 3pm tomorrow so obviously that couldn’t happen. 

“You ready to go?” Asked Queenie with a smirk. 

“Yes, Queens! Let’s roll babe.”

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Everyone was drunk and grinding on each other like your average university party. Welcome to the Black Parade by the BEST BAND EVER was blasting. (A/N: play the song if you wanna get the vibe uwu) 

Trent and Queenie got some cheap beer and tried talking over the loud music. 

“Do you wanna dance?” asked Trent with a shy smile as the song came to an end.

“Of course babe,” said Queenie.

As they put their arms around each other the soft sound of the song “Sugar” by Maroon 5 started playing. It was SOO romantic that Trent could not stop blushing.

“Sugar, yes please  
Would you come and put it down on me?  
Babe, my broken pieces, you pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging  
Hanging come give me some”

“Queens?”

“Yes, Trent?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Queenie finally asked.

“But Queenie! It is too dangerous! What if Westly finds out?”

“But Trent! I can’t leave in fear anymore… I just want to be with you…”

Trent hesitated for a moment, “My answer is…”

Just as she was about to give Queenie an answer, a loud scream rang out through the air. Wait a second… is that Westly? A crowd began to form around him but Trent and Queenie managed to push to the front. His leg was bleeding profusely and he had a black eye. And wait a second.. Were his eyes glowing? In that moment Trent KNEW she had to get him out of there.

“Queenie help me!” She cried out and started trying to drag him outside. Queenie looked on but she had a dark look in her eyes. She looked very hesitant and almost in pain but there was no time to think so she helped. Once outside, Trent assessed the situation.

“Oh no oh no oh no… this is very bad…” she muttered. “Westly, what happened?”

Westly looked disoriented, “I don’t know… one second I was in the kitchen and the next I was fighting this dude from the water polo team. You know how they are the polo rivals… using the polo title for the clout and all…. well then this dude picked up this silver knife and shanked me BRO!” 

Trent looked very panicked now. 

“Westly… have you completed the werewolf transition yet?”

“THE WHAT NOW?” Queenie and Westly spoke in unison.

“Back at the party your eyes shined yellow… and silver activated your transition. So now you must either transform to seal the pack bond or… die…” 

Queenie looked very put out, “Trent… please don’t tell me you’re not a werewolf… this can’t be happening…”

“I’m so sorry about lying to you babe but I couldn’t tell you I was actually born in 1963… werewolves age slower and I have all the abilities… I’m sorry baby.”

“NO TRENT! You DONT understand…” Queenie said flashing her fangs, “I’m a VAMPIRE… I don’t think we can ever be together her now…”

There was a tense pause but Westly wouldn’t stop bleeding so they kinda had to move on. “We’ll deal with this later.” Said Queenie.

“Meanwhile, Westly… you actually have another option too. If you want to survive you can either complete the transition and become a werewolf or have some of my blood and be a vampire.. it’s not an easy route though. I’ve been alive since the 1840s so I have seen a lot of.. dark things” Queenie said with a far away look in her eyes.

Westly was very perplexed, “but how am I meant to choose… I’m a horse boy… but now I have to be a wolf boy or a bat boy? But my identity?”

Trent calmly patted him on the shoulder, “that’s the beauty Westly… you can be BOTH a horse boy and a wolf or bat boy!”

“REALLY? Wow, that makes me feel so much better even though it’s still a hard decision…” Westly added wisely. Suddenly the answer came to him, “I know! I will be a vampire so I can play polo and have Saturday with the boys forever!” He exclaimed.

Trent and Queenie nodded in agreement. Queenie bent down and bit into her porcelain skin with her sharp fangs. She fed Westly some of her blood and snapped his neck. Thus… Westly will be a vampire by the time he awakens. This gave Queenie and Trent some time to talk.

“Queenie how can we ever be together? Vampires and werewolves are not meant to fall in love…”

“But I did… I love you my little wolf pup… I want to be with you. I don’t care about the age difference.” She exclaimed.

“Ok… I love you too. I want to be your girlfriend Queens. I swear I won’t bite… much,” she smirked sexily. 

Hot smut would have followed but Westly awoke with a gasp. The world around him was so much brighter and louder. “I understand everything now! If I can be both a horse man and a batman than you can love women Queenie. I can’t believe how long it took me and I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s ok Westly,” said Queenie softly. “I’m so proud of you! Remember not to eat people though… that’s kinda bad.”

“Ok, Queenie.”

They lived happily ever after (forever).


End file.
